nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora's World Adventure!
| narrator = | producer = Valerie Walsh Valdes | cinematographer = | composer = Joshua Sitron Billy Straus | music by = | editor = | studio = *Nick Jr. Productions *Nickelodeon Animation Studios | distributor = Viacom Media Networks | country = | language = | release date = October 10, 2006 (DVD) November 19, 2006 (TV) | location = | runtime = 1 hour | rating = TV-G | budget = | gross = | book = | wikia = Dora The Explorer wikia }} Dora's World Adventure! is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It is also the 22nd episode from Season 4. The tv film is the prequel to the Dora the Explorer Season 4 episode Baby Jaguar's Roar. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Coquí *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Isa *Diego *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Amelie (debut) *N'Dari (debut) *Vladimir (debut) *Mei (debut) *Fifi (debut) *Sammy (debut) *Fomkah (debut) *Ying Ying (debut) *Val the Octopus *Baby Blue-bird *Roberto *Little Monster *Pirate Pig *Pirate Parrot *Señor Tucán Summary Dora and Swiper travel around the world. They go to France, Tanzania, Russia and China. Dora needs to pass out friendship bracelets that Swiper took from around the world. Once all the bracelets are passed out, the sky will light up. Each country has their own "Swiper" that they need to stop from stealing friendship bracelets. Recap The episode starts with Dora and her friends at a party to celebrate Friendship Day. Places in this episode #France #Tanzania #Russia #China Songs *The Friendship Song *Travel Song *Bonjour *Jambo *African Safari Song *Previet *Ni Hao *We Did It! (extended) Trivia *This is the first double-length episode where four pictures pop up one at a time. The last picture that popped up had a tone pitch increase of 15. *Swiper helps Dora out willingly in this episode. *This is the second double-length episode where Boots does not go with Dora and where the Fiesta Trio played their original fanfare four times. The first episode in which this has happened is "Dora's Fairytale Adventure". **This is also an episode in which Dora returns to where she has started after reaching the final place on the map, something that happened in "Berry Hunt", "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" and "Dora's Fairytale Adventure". *Just like "Dora's Dance to the Rescue", this episode actually gets the copyright year that this episode premiered in which was 2006. *The Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008 uses the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music on TV airings. *This is the first appearance of Amelie, Dora's friend from France. Amelie will appear later again in "Bouncy Boots". *The Fiesta Trio play their original fanfare tune every time Dora and Swiper complete the task on returning the friendship bracelets. *This is also the first appearance of Mei, Dora's friend from China. Mei will appear again later in "Isa's Unicorn Flowers" and will even later make a cameo appearance in "Feliz Dia De Los Padres". *The voice Dora has in "Dora's Dance to the Rescue" was also debuted in this episode. This voice will be debuted in "Dora Saves the Mermaids". *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Dora's Season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *This is the third episode to use the extended version of We Did It, the other two are Dora's Pirate Adventure and Dora's Dance to the Rescue. *This is the last Dora the Explorer episode to be released onto VHS. *Fifi the skunk in France, Sammy the hyena in Tanzania, Fomkah the bear in Russia and Ying Ying the weasel in China always try to swipe things like Swiper and all wear the same mask and gloves as Swiper. **Not only Fifi the skunk, Sammy the hyena, Fomkah the bear, and Ying Ying the weasel appear right away to swipe everyone's stuff, they also make the same whisking sound Swiper does. **Everyone says the character's name followed by "no swiping!" three times to stop them, and they all say "Oh, man!" in their own ways. (Alors, zut! for Fifi, Eee! for Sammy, Oye! for Fomkah, and Nin nah for Ying Ying) *This is the first time the Travel Song (but with different instrumentals) features four places to go instead of three. It is also the second episode in which Swiper sings it with Dora. Also, the answer to the question "Where are we going?" is "Around the world". *The Fiesta Trio don't jump out to say the final place they're going. *Isa mentions that everyone has got to stop Swiper from swiping the bracelets but they are too late anyway. *Dora travels without Boots in this episode as he does not travel with her because she tells him to stay behind looking after everything by being in charge while she is gone. *This is the last episode to find Swiper. *As soon as Dora goes behind the Paris fountain, her old clothes disappear and change right away into Paris clothes. *Swiper wears a blue bowtie to The Friendship Day Party when he and Dora return home. *When each of the animals make the same whisking sound as Swiper, everyone says the same line "that sneaky (animal) is always trying to swipe our stuff" which is exactly what Boots always says whenever he's traveling with Dora. Goofs *After Dora puts on her France outfit, her flower bracelet disappears for the rest of the episode. *In the closed-captions, "Previet" is listed as "Afraidyet". *When Dora and Swiper reach to China and have already jumped over the wall, Dora can be seen in her regular garments. *When Dora comes off the airplane, her backpack disappears, then Backpack is found in the crowd. *During the end credits, Swiper's name is in the end credits but it's credited as Swipers instead of Swiper. **Perhaps Fifi the skunk, Sammy the hyena, Fomkah the bear, and Ying Ying the weasel are part of the Swipers along with Swiper and the end credits state that Marc Weiner voiced them all, including Map. Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:2006 television films Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:TV movies